The present disclosure relates generally to component for turbomachinery, and more specifically to components for turbomachinery such as gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
The relatively high temperatures generated, as well as the adapted uses of such gas turbine engines, can be advantageously endured by ceramic materials. However, supporting ceramic materials can create challenges including challenges related to different thermal growth rates.